


Meeting You

by crescent_gaia



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Military, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: A scene of where Drew and Rick met.





	Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/gifts).



> Merry Yule-mas! I hope you enjoy. This is before they adopt Brianna, so somewhere in season 2.

Drew leaned back against the wall as he waited for something else to happen. It had been a slow day, meaning nothing blew up, but there were still patients to treat. Most of them were heat related injuries with a few medical emergences thrown in. At least it was close to the end of his shift and he could go sleep for a few hours before starting up the entire thing again. He was happy that it wasn’t the day to call home, as there weren’t any good stories to tell yet along with just talking to his mom, and opened his eyes as he heard his named called. “Yeah, coming,” he said and wandered over to where a new patient was laying on a gurney. 

The first thing he noticed about the new patient was the smile, which he returned easily, before turning serious and going into doctor mode. He was still working on getting away from being a nurse and having to be easy going on the patients. For one, it didn’t help and, for two, it made him seem weak. Or at least, that’s what his superior was telling him. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Think the heat got to me. One minute, was standing and giving orders, next I was on the deck,” the patient said. “I’m Rick.”

“Drew,” he replied. “Let’s get a cooling blanket and some ice, please.”

The nurse nodded, leaving the two and pulled the curtains closed around the gurney. It was one of the rare nice things about the medical unit was that they could have some privacy. 

“Going to need you to pull down your pants so I can get a temp,” Drew said and grabbed a thermometer. 

“You could buy me dinner first,” Rick joked but did what Drew asked, turning over to lay on his stomach.

“You might not even be out of here in time for dinner,” Drew said, getting Rick’s temp and turning around so Rick could get dressed again.

“Didn’t even hurt. You’ve got a magic touch,” Rick said with a wink.

“Just a lot of practice with everyone today,” Drew said, writing down the high temperature and opened the curtain as the nurse was coming back without the cooling blanket. He started up IV fluids as the nurse said all the cooling blankets were in use and they were out of ice at the moment. “Could you fill up a spray bottle with cold water?” Drew asked.

“What’s that going to do?” Rick asked.

“Cool you off the non traditional way,” Drew replied and took the spray bottle when the nurse came back. He set the spray bottle to a mist and started to get to work.

“Wouldn’t a nurse do this?” Rick asked.

“They’ve got enough to do and I don’t,” Drew said with a shrug as he continued. “Where you from?”

“Nowhere special,” Rick replied. “How about you?”

“About the same,” Drew replied as he kept up the mist. “You got family back home?”

“Just my parents. Nobody else that’s special. You?”

“The same,” Drew said. 

“What were you doing before this?”

“I was a nurse,” Drew said with a shrug. Most would probably laugh at him and not believe him, so he didn’t share that part with others who came into the medical tent. Sure, the rest of the medical people knew, but otherwise? He kept that part of his life to himself.

“Should have figured that out,” Rick said. “Most doctors would let the nurses do all the work, even if they didn’t have something else to do.”

“And maybe you’re easy to talk to.”

Rick grinned. “I try my best.”

Drew chuckled and the two of them continued to get to know each other. When Rick’s temp was down enough, it happened to be in time for dinner and Drew was more than past the time that he should be off shift. 

“So, dinner?” Rick asked. “I think you’re buying.”

Drew chuckled. “Am I now? You didn’t exactly protest,” he teased.

“So buying,” Rick said, leading the way to the mess hall. As they were a bit on the late side on getting there, he touched Drew’s hand and took it in his as Drew didn’t flinch. “I’d like to get to know you more too. Away from the medicine. I, um, I didn’t exactly introduce myself before, on the times that I’ve helped guys into the medical tent, but I’ve seen you before. I’ve wanted to get up the courage to talk to you and… well, have a friendship at least.”

Drew swallowed, a bit nervous. “I think a friendship is the best place to start. And then… just see where it takes us?”

“Yeah,” Rick said quietly. They both let go of the other’s hands as they came to where more people were. After getting their dinners and taking a table off to the side alone, they were able to talk privately, learning that Rick’s parents were fine with him being who he was, as Drew’s were not. They dropped talking about it as others joined them, just talking about the day and listening to others until Rick was able to walk Drew back to his sleeping quarters and head off to his own.

*~*~*~*

“And that’s how we met,” Drew said, grinning. “And had our first date.”

Topher laughed. “Don’t think the mess hall counts.”

“I vote it does,” Jordan said. “It’s sweet and fits the two of you.”

“Going to make me blush,” Drew said and looked down as his cell phone rang. “Just talking about you,” he said as he answered.

“Hopefully only the good things,” Rick said and sighed. “I’m going to be a few days.”

“We knew that was going to happen,” Drew said, grateful that Toph and Jordan weren’t paying attention to the conversation. “Just need you to come home at the end of it.”

“Always,” Rick said and sighed as they could hear someone calling for him in the background. “I got to go - I just called to tell you and say that I love you.”

“Love you too,” Drew said and smiled as he hung up the phone. “Another round?”

“On me,” Topher said, getting the waitress’ attention to order. They added food to the order and made room for TJ who had to finish up paperwork after the shift. Drew grinned at being with his family, as it helped to push down his worry over Rick, and focus on the fact that Rick was going to come back just fine.


End file.
